Joeri Van der Sype
| foto = 240px | volledigenaam = Joeri Van der Sype | geboortedatum = 2 maart 1991 | geboortestad = Dendermonde | geboorteland = België | functies = Minister van Onderwijs Minister van Kunst en Cultuur Rector van de VUW }} Joeri Van der Sype is een Libertaanse politicus, geleerde en schrijver. Hij was in 2007 Minister van Onderwijs en Kunst & Cultuur. Verder is hij de oprichter en rector van de vermaarde Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Een korte biografie right|300px Joeri van der Sype is altijd al het buitenbeentje in de familie geweest. Hij verschilde enorm van z'n ouders en z'n zus; niet alleen had hij over alles een uitgesproken mening, ook is hij lange tijd de enige creatieve geest geweest in z'n nabije omgeving. Hij is ook altijd al geïntereseerd geweest in "saaie" dingen zoals wetenschap en dikke boeken zonder plaatjes. Hieronder staat een korte samenvatting van z'n leven tot nu toe... Afstamming & Wapen Joeri Van der Sype stamt van het geslacht ''Saepe'', een vreemde maar creatieve bende met hun eigen interesses en meningen. Ze zijn altijd al progressief en humoristisch geweest. Door een historicus werden ze ooit omschreven als 'geniale invallen in een soep van onbegrijpbare verwarring...' Wapenschild Het wapen van de familie bestaat uit twee kleuren; oranje en wit. Het oranje is de 'kleur' van de familie. Het staat voor vernieuwing en verandering. Het wit staat dan weer voor creativiteit, maar is natuurlijk ook gekozen omdat het goed met oranje te combineren valt. De artistieke weergave van het science-logo is symbool voor het (creatief) wetenschappelijk denken van de familieleden. Ook de lijfspreuk van de Saepes (Sapere Aude! - durf te denken) siert het wapenschild. Opnieuw een verwijzing naar wetenschap en filosofie. Geslacht Saepe Het geslacht Saepe is een minder gekend geslacht, hoewel ze heel wat heeft verwezenlijkt. Deze familie heeft zich altijd al bezig gehouden met wetenschap en filosofie. We weten er relatief weinig over, maar dat is voor een groot deel hun eigen schuld; De verste voorouders besloten een familiegeschiedenis bij te houden, maar hun 'familie-archief' werd al gauw een plaats om eigen wetenschappelijke ideeën te promoten. Ook hadden sommige leden van het geslacht de onweerstaanbare drang de 'fouten' van hun voorgangers te verbeteren of uit de familiegeschiedenis te bannen. Natuurlijk bleef er van geschiedenis niet veel meer over. De stamvader is Anaximander Saepe, die ook al wetenschapper-filosoof was. Iets dat duidelijk een stempel op de andere leden van het geslacht heeft achtergelaten. Momenteel wordt er nog verder gewerkt aan de stamboom. Wij bedanken alvast de geneologen Een geneoloog is iemand die zich bezig houdt met afstamming van families; een soort stamboomkundige dus. Het woord stamt af van het Latijnse woord voor voortbrengen. die hieraan meewerken. Scholing 300px|right|thumb|Joeri en , klasgenoten Joeri is geboren op 2 maart 1991 in dendermonde. Hij woont echter in Zele, waar hij ook al z'n hele leven naar school gaat. Hij ging naar de kleuterschool BVBA-wijk en daarna naar de Kouter basisschool. Momenteel zit hij op het Pius-X instituut, waar hij de richting Latijn-Wetenschappen volgt. Vreemd genoeg blijken dit allemaal katholiek geïnspireerde scholen te zijn. Toch is Joeri Van der Sype niet zo (goed)gelovig! De toekomstplannen zijn opnieuw vrij opvallend: Fysica! Door de meeste mensen tot saaiste vak ooit bestempeld, maar blijkbaar bestaan er ook mensen die het een fascinerend vak vinden. Joeri is van mening dat als fysica door de juiste mensen en op de juiste manier wordt gegeven, het even leuk kan zijn als ... nou ja, elk ander leuk vak. 2007 als inspiratiejaar In het vierde jaar maakte Joeri een grote doorbraak, hij legde o.a. contact met Dimitri Neyt. Hierdoor kwam hij in contact met Wikipedia en uitijndelijk ook Wikistad. Samen gingen ze in de schoolraad en maakten ze plannen voor een leerlingenkrant, 't polleken. Ook de leraren waren op z'n minst gezegd inspirerend. 't Polleken De titel van het krantje werd gekozen door Pieter-Jan Van Der Burgt, een vijfdejaars met een simpele maar mooie redenering: P'''ius X – '''O.L.V.I. – L'eerlingenblad, en ''Pol kwam eruit. Hij stootte echter op een paar mhh's en zei dan ongeveer zoiets als "Wha ja, zeg eij! Maakt er dan 't Polleken van eh! Ja, voila: 't Polleken." De krant wordt in de eerste plaats bestuurd door de hoofdredactie. Dit houdt in; opmaak, verkoop, vergaderingen plannen, enz. De opkomst was groter dan verwacht en de hoofdredactie zelf groeide dan ook snel aan tot zeven personen. Daarna werd er besloten dat mensen moesten starten in de redactie en dan hun plaats in de hoofdredactie verdienen. Als je in de redactie zit dan schrijf je artikels of ben je een leerkracht die op het hele gebeuren toeziet en soms eens iets zegt wat leerlingen beter niet kunnen horen. Na de eerste editie, die uitkwam op 25 april 2007, vielen er echter een paar personen af; niet genoeg tijd, niet wat men verwacht had of gewoon geen zin meer. Vreemd want het krantje dat verkocht werd aan € 0,50 zorgde voor heel wat opwinding. Er werden er niet minder dan 220 exemplaren verkocht. Het was echt fijn om overal mensen met jouw werk te zien rondlopen. Toch wordt er door Joeri Van der Sype wat bang uitgekeken naar de toekomst. Zo zullen er wel weer wat mensen afhaken en ook hijzelf zal zijn tijd hard nodig hebben. Wiki, wiki en nog eens wiki Joeri kwam in contact met Wikipedia door toedoen van . In het begin was het vooral verkenningswerk tijdens de informatica lessen, maar Joeri wou al snel zijn ding doen. Hij richtte zich vooral op filosofie, maar ook wetenschap stak opnieuw de kop op. Toch ondervond hij een ongemak; waar was de creativiteit! Elke minieme afwijking van de standaard Wiki-norm werd gewoon teniet gedaan. Gelukkig opende een nieuw land haar grenzen, Libertas. Doordat Joeri wat aan de late kant was, hoorde hij net niet bij de Grote Vijf. Hij compenseerde dit echter door zijn harde werken en goede ideën. Natuurlijk kwamen opnieuw diezelfde thema's naar omhoog; wetenschap & filosofie! Hij richtte o.a. de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad op en startte het eerste (en enige) wetenschapelijke bedrijf, de Zypher Corporation. Wetenschap 200px|thumb|right|De [[VUW, waarvan Joeri rector is]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Zypher Dynamics]] Eén van de grote passies van Joeri Van der Sype. Fysica, chemie en biologie, maar ook vreemde dingen zoals paleontologie en taxonomie interreseren hem. Hij is de toonaangevende persoon als het op wetenschap binnen Libertas aankomt. Hij deed al vele dingen om de wetenschap binnen ons land te vestigen. Hieronder staan enkele van zijn grootste prestaties. De Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad De Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad is door hem opgericht in 2007. Hij werd er dan ook de allereerste rector van. Het is de eerste, best georganiseerde en grootste universiteit van het land. De slogan is Cogito ergo sum en is ook verwerkt in het wapenschild. De universiteit werkt samen met vele Europese, Amerikaanse en Libertaanse universiteiten. Het hoofdgebouw, de Winterkoninghal (Eerste Campus), wordt door de Nationale Monumentendienst beschermd en is sinds 2007 een monument. Zypher Dynamics & het CIWO Zypher Dynamics is een research- en developmentbedrijf en vormde de basis voor de Zypher Corporation. Het is opgericht op de symbolische datum 05.06.'07. door Joeri Van der Sype. Het groeide al snel uit tot een groot complex en de autoriteit op gebied van de experimentele en toegepaste wetenschap. Het bedrijf werd echter geprivatiseerd en is sinds kort het Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling (CIWO). Het CIWO is een organisatie die gegroeid is uit de bovengenoemde de Zypher Corporation. Het is een organisatie die instaat voor de bevordering van wetenschap en innovatie binnen Libertas. Het hoofdkantoor bevindt zich op de zesde verdieping van de Civitian Tower, gelegen in Civitas Libertas. Het LIRP Nog een vernieuwende organisatie die we aan hem te danken hebben is het Libertan Institute for Research on Particles, beter bekend als LIRP. Het is het grootste lab op het gebied van deeltjesfysica. Het ligt enkele kilometers van het Libertaanse bergdal Spitzetal. De conventie die het LIRP opstarte was getekend op 22 juli 1954. Deze conventie bestond uit 13 landen, maar is inmiddels gegroeid tot 21. De directeur-generaal van het LIRP is natuurlijk diezelfde Joeri Van der Sype. Hoofddoel van het LIRP is de productie van deeltjesversnellers en andere zaken die nodig zijn voor het verrichten van fysich onderzoek op hoog energieniveau. Het LIRP voerde reeds talrijke experimenten uit waar vele internationale instellingen gebruik van maken . Omdat het LIRP deel uitmaakt van een internationaal samenwerkingsakkoord, ressorteert het niet onder de Libertaanse jurisdictie en dragen de meeste voertuigen een diplomatieke nummerplaat. Filosofie Iets anders waar Joeri zich erg voor intereseerd is filosofie. Zijn verdiensten op Wikipedia in verband met dit onderwerp zijn niet onopgemerkt. Op Wikistad echter zit dit heel anders. Natuurlijk begrijpt Joeri dat de doelgroep hier zeer beperkt is en legt hij zich hier dus bij neer. Hij vind zich o.a. goed in de ideeën van Immanual KantVoor de ideeën, zie hier. en Saul KripkeVoor de ideeën, zie hier., maar zijn grootste sympathie gaat toch naar Søren Aabye KierkegaardNiet voor zijn ideeën (die zijn te katholiek), maar gewoon 'sympathie'. Zie hier voor meer informatie.. Musea thumb|Wapenschild van het [[Natuurhistorisch Museum]] Joeri is een echte museumliefhebber. Van moderne(re) art-deco tot musea over de afrikaanse kunst. Natuurlijk hoeft het niet over kunst te gaan. Een natuurhistorisch museum - zoals hij er één oprichte - is natuurlijk even goed. Hij is een vaste bezoeker van de musea uit de Univaes-museumgroep. Ook heeft hij plannen een nieuw en opzienbarend museum uit de grond te stampen. Natuurhistorisch Museum Het Natuurhistorisch Museum van de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad ligt in de oranje zone van de Dimitri Neyt-Archieven, waar de tentoongestelde voorwerpen vandaan komen. Het museum is gratis toegankelijk, zoals alle musea van de Univaes-museumgroep, en is opgericht door Joeri Van der Sype. Momenteel loopt er één tentoonstelling, over de evolutie van de Libertaanse mens. Museum van de Moderne Architectuur Het Museum van de Moderne Architectuur is een Libertaans museum van Univaes. Dit is de museumgroep van de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Dit museum is gewijdt aan de moderne, 20ste eeuwse architectuur. Het museum is gelegen in de eerste acht verdiepingen van een wolkenkrabber en staat vol met fotomateriaal en maquettes. Deze wolkenkrabber ligt in Companies Place en is gebouwd in art deco-stijl. De rest van het deco-building staat nog vrij, maar er is nog niet beslist wat ermee zal gebeuren. Oprichter en directeur van het Architecturaal Museum is Joeri Van der Sype. Eigen werken Joeri heeft ook zelf enkele werken gemaakt; de 'triptiek der vermikkelingen' was het eerste. Door het positieve onthaal volgde al gauw een tweede werk; de 'triptiek der standen'. Deze twee werken zijn in Art Deco, een kunststroming die Joeri zeer weet te waarderen. Zijn werken hangen in de bètazaal van het Museum van de Moderne Kunst. Voor het eerste werk heeft hij de vrijheid van die kunst je schenkt als zijn thema genomen, het creatieve van de kunst. Op het tweede werk staan de drie afbeeldingen voor de adel, de werkende mens en de kunstenaar. 'Die laatste vertoefd in heldere sferen', zoals de schilder het mooi wist te stellen. Politiek thumb|Logo van de [[LPD]] Joeri Van der Sype is aangesloten bij de grootste politieke partij, de Libertaanse Progressieve Democraten (LPD). Zij ideeën komen dan ook overeen met die van de partij, waar hij de woordvoerder van is. Hij denkt dus zowel liberaal als socialistisch en groen. Misschien een bizarre combinatie, maar niet onmogelijk. In 2007, onder de regering Robin 1, werd hij minister van kunst en cultuur en minister van onderwijs. Toch heeft hij al laten doorschemeren dat hij het bij de volgende verkiezingen ietsje rustiger aan zal doen. Wushu Wushu is de verzamelnaam van de Chinese krijgskunsten. Het ontstond eeuwen geleden binnen de muren van een klooster en lag aan de basis van vele andere oosterse krijgskunsten. In de westerse wereld is Wushu beter bekend onder de benaming Kung Fu, wat Vaardigheid betekent. De filosofie van deze krijgskunst legt de nadruk op; respect voor anderen, geen agressiviteit en een totale zelfontplooiing (zelfdiscipline). Wushu heeft twee hoofdstromingen namelijk de externe en de interne stijlen. De externe stijlen zijn gekenmerkt door hun soepelheid, kracht en snelheid. Joeri ziet Wushu eerder als een kunst dan als een sport. Hij krijgt les van Patrick Van Campenhout, die al meerdere malen Europees kampioen is geweest. Ook maakt Joeri graag duidelijk dat er met respect omgegaan moet worden met wat je leert. Het is niet de bedoeling je kunsten te "showen". Bedrijfsleven Toen Joeri begon met de oprichting van zijn eerste bedrijf Zypher Dynamics, ook meer hier. was er al een heuse concurrentiestrijd aan de gang. Joeri zocht dan ook een sector waar nog niemand in zat en waar hij zich goed in zou voelen. Hij moest dan ook niet lang nadenken en richte Zypher Dynamics op, het allereerste wetenschappelijke bedrijf. Dit bouwde hij uit over alle denkbare wetenschappelijke sectoren. Later hielp hij ook mee aan de opbouw van een klein berijfsgroepje, de 11th. Company. Hij deed dit vooral omdat de eigenaar (Ingmar Vansieleghem) een goede vriend van hem was en omdat hij wel er wel een toekomst in ziet. Momenteel houdt Joeri zich stil op economisch gebied en dat zal waarschijnlijk ook enige tijd zo blijven. Hij wil nog meer doen voor de wetenschap, de cultuur en natuurlijk ook voor de universiteit waar hij les geeft. Een schrijver? Het eerste echte schrijwerk waar Joeri zich mee bezighield was het maken van een tijdschrift, Sapere Aude!. Hoewel het weinig gelezen wordt is het toch een tijdschrift met een zekere uitstraling. Natuurlijk schreef hij ook al enkele boeken, wel altijd non-fictie. Men from Libertas thumb|De kaft van [[Men from Libertas]] Men from Libertas is het eerste echte boek geschreven door Joeri Van der Sype. De eerste druk nam plaats in 2007, bij Drukkerij Neyt. Het is uitgegeven bij één van Libertas' kleinste uitgeverijen, Uitgeverij Esdoorntje. De kaft is door Joeri zelf ontworpen en wordt soms als een beetje exentriek gezien, zoals Joeri zelf. Het boek vormde de basis voor de tentoonstelling aan het Natuurhistorisch Museum van de VUW. Het verhaalt over de eerste bewoners van Libertas en hun ontwikkelingen. Met zijn boek weet Joeri de niet al te gemakelijke onderwerpen zoals paleontologie en antropologie voor het bredere publiek leesbaar te maken. Het is vlot geschreven en staat vol met anekdotes en knipoogjes naar de lezer, die de stijl van de schrijver kenmerken. Libertan Species On the diversity of Libertan Species (vaak gewoon Libertan Species) is het tweede boek geschreven door Joeri Van der Sype. Het is een encyclopedische reeks over de flora en fauna van de Libertaanse Archipel. het bestaat uit 6 delen; Zoogdieren, vogels, vissen, amfibieën, reptielen en planten. Momenteel wordt er nog druk aan gewerkt. Bibliografie 2007 - Men from Libertas 2007 - On the diversity of Libertan Species Gepland voor najaar 2007 - Wonderlijk Libertas Uw mening Iedereen die wil kan hier wat commentaar Dit idee komt van deze pagina, misschien kun je daar ook je zegje doen? schrijven over Joeri Van der Sype. De beste opmerkingen mogen blijven staan... * (Leuk idee Joeri!) Joeri is een speciale geest. Hij neigt naar het geniale. Ik heb hem artistiek bezig gezien, en dacht: deze ziel is artistiek geniaal. Ideeën die waarschijnlijk nog nooit eerder door iemand bedacht zijn. Ik heb Joeri wetenschappelijk bezig gezien, en dacht: deze mens kan het ver brengen. Ik heb Joeri al veel weten doen, en steeds weer valt mijn mond open als ik zijn plannen te horen krijg. Joeri kan er wat van. Voor de rest: een plezantje mens en partijgenoot. 20 aug 2007 11:11 (UTC) * Joeri is een voorbeeld voor iedere Libertaan. Deze pagina bewijst dit. En over zijn boeken heb ik geen mening, want ik ben niet verder geraakt dan pagina 5. 30 aug 2007 15:20 (UTC) * ... Ideeën? Hier komen alle vreemdste hersenkronkels te staan die Joeri bedacht heeft sinds dit artikel is aangemaakt. Ook staat er telkens een kleine verduidelijking bij. De mensen die (vergezochte?) humor(?) ongepast vinden kunnen dit stuk beter overslaan. * Voor zover ik weet kunnen zwarte gaten grote roze bollen zijn met groene stippen... :→ Toen hem gevraagd werd wat een zwart gat nu precies is was hij duidelijk in een cynische stemming. Met zijn antwoord wilde hij duidelijk maken dat we het eigenlijk helemaal niet weten. * Als ik iemand met een knuppel sla heb ik hem dus praktisch gezien niet aangeraakt... :→ Het blijkt hier om een logische gevolgtrekking te gaan na het lezen van volgend stukje tekst; ::Als twee objecten in de echte wereld samekomen raken ze elkaar niet echt. Het is eerder zo dat de negatief geladen velden (van de objecten) elkaar afstoten. ... Als je op een stoel zit, zit je er niet echt op, maar leviteer je erboven op een hoogte van één angströmEen honderdmiljoenste van een centimeter. omdat jouw elektronen en die van de stoel elkaar een grotere intimiteit ontzeggen.''Uit ''Een kleine geschiedenis van bijna alles, Bill Bryson. * Vroeger namen de mensen LSD om de wereld er '''vreemd te laten uitzien, nu nemen ze prozac om hem terug normaal te doen lijken. :→ Gewoon een feitje dat een glimlach op Joeri's gezicht tovert... Hobby's & interesses Joeri heeft vele hobby's en nog veel meer interesses. Hieronder staat een handvol uit de voornaamste... * De geschiedenis van zowat alles. Ook de Libertaanse! * Lezen, maar dan wel non-fictie. In die afdeling kan hij jaren rondneuzenEen gelijkenis met soulmate Dimitri hr. Neyt.. * Wetenschap, zoals duidelijk uit het artikel blijkt. * Filosofie, zoals (minder) duidelijk uit het artikel blijkt. * Oranje, zoals zéér duidelijk uit de foto's blijkt. * Humor, niet onbelangrijk en door Joeri zeker niet ongemoeid. * De natuur; van foto's tot wandelingen. * WushuWushu is eigenlijk chinees voor Kung Fu (klinkt dat bekender?). Voor meer informatie, zie de officiële website voor Vlaanderen. , een oosterse gevechtssport. Fotogalerij Afbeelding:Joeri 1.jpg|Een denker en een wetenschapper Afbeelding:Joeri en Dimitri.jpg|Joeri en Afbeelding:Joeri met de spuiten.JPG|Joeri in een zotte bui Afbeelding:Joeri Appel.jpg|Hij houdt van de natuur, en een appeltje voor de dorst Referenties en noten Zie ook * Gebruiker:Regaliorum Wetenschapper Categorie:Politicus Categorie:Docent Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Schrijver